Capcom vs. SNK 3: Battle of the Ages 2012
For almost two years, Yoshinori Ono has been rumored to do a suprising sequel for Capcom vs SNK 2: Mark of the Millennium 2001. He has since been doing the developing stages of the game, itself. According to the MUGEN universe, there was a game that exactly used the same name of this game idea, but it was MUGEN only. I (-Enter name here-) want that, if possible, to be a full-on fighting game for the Playstation 3, Xbox 360, Nintendo Feel/Stream (formerly Project Cafe, Wii HD, or Wii 2 as people claimed), and Nintendo 3DS (entitled Capcom vs SNK 3: Battle of the Ages 3D) consoles. Capcom Characters *Ryu (Street Fighter III attire) *Ken (Street Fighter III attire) *Chun Li (Street Fighter Alpha 2 attire) *Guile (Snk vs. Capcom: SvC Chaos attire) *Cammy (Street Fighter II: The World Warrior attire) *Sagat (Street Fighter IV attire) *Hugo (Snk vs. Capcom: SvC Chaos attire) *Dhalsim (Super Street Fighter IV attire) *Dudley (Street Fighter III: New Generation attire) *Sakura Kasugano (Namco X Capcom attire) *Vega (Street Fighter EX 3 attire) *El Fuerte (Street Fighter IV attire) *Abel (Street Fighter IV attire) *C. Viper (Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds attire) *Rufus (Street Fighter IV attire) *Dee Jay (Street Fighter Alpha 3 MAX attire) *Juri (Super Street Fighter IV attire) *Hakan (Super Street Fighter IV attire) *T. Hawk (Super Street Fighter II Turbo: HD Remix attire) *M. Bison (Snk vs. Capcom: SvC Chaos attire) *Gouken (Street Fighter IV attire) *Akuma/Gouki (Street Fighter III: 2nd Impact attire) *Balrog (Super Street Fighter II Turbo: HD Remix attire) *Adon (Super Street Fighter IV attire) *Hayato Kanzaki (Marvel vs Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes attire) *Yang (Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike attire) *Tessa (Snk vs. Capcom: SvC Chaos attire) *Zangief (Capcom vs. SNK 2 attire) *Blanka (Capcom vs. SNK 2 attire) *E. Honda (Street Fighter Alpha 3 attire) *Cody (Super Street Fighter IV attire) *Guy (Super Street Fighter IV attire) *Maki Genryusai (Street Fighter Alpha 3 MAX attire) *Yun Lee (Capcom vs. SNK 2 attire) *Morrigan Aensland (Cross Edge attire) *Lilith Aensland (Cross Edge attire) *Felicia (Cross Edge attire) *Demitri Maximoff (Snk vs. Capcom: SvC Chaos attire) *Kyosuke Kagami (Capcom vs. SNK 2 attire) *Eagle (Street Fighter Alpha 3 Upper attire) *Zero (Megaman X8 attire) *Batsu Ichimonji (Project Justice attire) *Hinata Wakaba (Rival Schools: United by Fate attire) *Dan Hibiki (Street Fighter IV attire) *Megaman X (Megaman: Maverick Hunter X attire) *Axl (Megaman X8 attire) *Rolento Schugerg (Final Fight 2 attire) *Viewtiful Joe (Viewtiful Joe: Red Hot Rumble attire w/ Sexy Silvia as Super Combo) *Alex (Tatsunoko vs Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars attire) *Ibuki (Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike attire) *Sean Matsuda (Street Fighter III: 2nd Impact attire) *Bloodia/Jin Saotome (Marvel vs Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes attire) *Anakaris (Darkstalkers 3/Vampire Savior attire) *Jon Talbain (Darkstalkers 3/Vampire Savior attire) *Akira Kazama (Project Justice attire) *Eiji "Edge" Yamada (Project Justice attire) *Duo (Megaman 8 attire) *Sarutobi Sasuke/Talon (Sengoku Basara: Samurai Heroes attire) *Kasuga/Venus (Sengoku Basara: Samurai Heroes attire) *Yukimura Sanada/Scorpio (Sengoku Basara X attire) *Matsu Maeda (Sengoku Basara: Samurai Heroes attire) *Nobunaga Oda/Devil King (Sengoku Basara: Samurai Heroes attire) *Date Masamune/Azure Dragon (Sengoku Basara X attire) *Kurow Kirishima (Project Justice attire) *Nathan "Rad" Spencer (Marvel vs. Capcom 3 attire) *Hauzer (Red Earth attire) *Hydron/Nool (Red Earth attire) *Kenji/Mukuro (Capcom Fighting Evolution attire) Capcom Mid-Boss Character *Evil Ryu (Super Street Fighter IV: Arcade Edition attire) *Violent Ken (Snk vs. Capcom: SvC Chaos attire) *Shin Akuma/True Gouki (Street Fighter III: 2nd Impact attire) *God Akuma/Shin Gouki (Capcom vs SNK 2 attire replacing Shin Akuma, must have 3000 or more GPS with any Grooves to fight) *Oni (Super Street Fighter IV: Arcade Edition attire, beat Shin Akuma to fight) Capcom End Boss Character *Seth (Street Fighter IV attire) *Gill (Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike attire; replaces Seth if Groove setting is either EX1 or EX2) Capcom Secret Boss Characters *Twelve (Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike attire, beat Gill with a Super Combo to fight) *Garuda (Street Fighter EX 3 attire replacing Seth, must have 2000 GPS or more with EX1 or EX2 Grooves to fight) *Shadowgeist (Street Fighter EX 3 attire replacing Seth, must beat Garuda to fight) *Cyber Akuma/Mech-Gouki (Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter attire replacing Seth, must have 3000 GPS or more and win all fights with Shin Akuma without losing a single round on any "Groove" setting) Original Capcom Characters *Angel Ryu - The form after absorbing Geese Howard's powers in order to mentally defeat his evil form once and for all. (Original/Capcom vs SNK 2 attire, must have 2500 or more GPS with C, A, P, or EX1 Grooves then beat Evil Ryu to unlock) *Ultimate Akuma/God Gouki - After Akuma takes over Ultimate/God Rugal, he went on to try and destroy the tournament, and become the ruler of the world. (Original/Capcom vs SNK 2 attire replacing Seth, must have 2750 GPS or more with EX1-Groove to fight) Capcom DLC *Strider Hiryu (Strider 2 attire w/modified Marvel vs. Capcom moveset; new stance) *Dante (Devil May Cry 3 attire) *Nero (Devil May Cry 4 attire) *Trish (Devil May Cry 4 attire) *Vergil (Devil May Cry 3 attire) *Jedah Dohma (Darkstalkers 3 attire) *Arthur (Ultimate Ghosts n' Goblins attire w/modified Namco X Capcom moveset) *Gen (Street Fighter IV attire) *Skullomania (Street Fighter EX series attire) *Hokuto (Street Fighter EX series attire) *Pullum (Street Fighter EX series attire) *Cycloid Beta (Street Fighter EX series attire) *Cycloid Gamma (Street Fighter EX series attire) *Kairi (Street Fighter EX series attire) *Captain Commando (Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes attire w/modified Namco X Capcom moveset) *Bass.EXE (Megaman Battle Network 4 attire) *Lord Raptor/Zabel Zarock (Namco X Capcom attire) *Red Arremer (SvC Chaos attire) *Captain Blue (Viewtiful Joe: Red Hot Rumble attire w/ Captain Blue Jr. as Super Combo) *Jet Black (Viewtiful Joe: Red Hot Rumble attire) *Dark Hero Jet Black (Viewtiful Joe: Red Hot Rumble attire as Mid-Boss) The following may or may not be exclusive to the Japanese version of the game: *Reiji Arisu (Namco X Capcom attire w/modified Namco X Capcom moveset) *Xiamou (Namco X Capcom attire w/modified Super Robot Taisen OG Saga: Endless Frontier moveset) *Saya (Namco X Capcom attire w/modified Namco X Capcom moveset) *99 (Namco X Capcom attire as Mid-Boss w/modified Namco X Capcom moveset) SNK Characters *Kyo Kusanagi (King of Fighters XII attire) *Iori Yagami (King of Fighters XII attire) *Benimaru Nikaido (King of Fighters XI attire) *Mai Shiranui (King of Fighters 2003 attire) *Joe Higashi (King of Fighters XIII attire) *Terry Bogard (Garou: Mark of the Wolves attire) *Ryo Sakazaki (King of Fighters 2003 attire) *Yuri Sakazaki (King of Fighters XI attire) *Geese Howard (Snk vs. Capcom: SvC Chaos attire) *Kasumi Todoh (King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match attire) *Ryuji Yamazaki (King of Fighters 2003 attire) *Rock Howard (Capcom vs. Snk 2 attire) *Shiki (Samurai Showdown 64 attire) *Raiden (King of Fighters XII attire) *Andy Bogard (King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match attire) *Ryuhaku Todoh (Art of Fighting attire) *Athena Asamiya (King of Fighters XI attire) *Haohmaru (Samurai Showdown V Special attire) *Nakoruru (Samurai Showdown VI attire) *Kim Kaphwan (Snk vs. Capcom: SvC Chaos attire) *Hibiki Takane (The Last Blade 2 attire) *King (King of Fighters XIII/Capcom vs SNK 2 attire) *Wild Iori (Snk vs. Capcom: SvC Chaos attire) *Rugal Bernstein (King of Fighters '95 attire) *Vice (King of Fighters XIII attire) *Ash Crimson (King of Fighters XI attire) *Genjyuro Kibagami (Snk vs. Capcom: SvC Chaos attire) *B. Jenet (King of Fighters XI attire) *Gato (Garou: Mark of the Wolves attire) *Goro Daimon (King of Fighters XII attire) *Leona Heidern (King of Fighters XIII attire) *Ralf Jones (King of Fighters XI attire) *Clark Still (King of Fighers XII attire) *Marco Rossi (Neo Geo Battle Coliseum attire) *Eri Kasamoto (Metal Slug 6 attire) *Marspeople (Snk vs. Capcom: SvC Chaos attire) *Kula Diamond (King of Fighters XI attire) *Rootmars (Metal Slug 3 attire) *Tarma Roving (Metal Slug 6 attire) *Youkai Kusaregedo (Samurai Shodown V Special attire) *Yoshitora Tokugawa (Samurai Shodown V Special attire) *Iroha (Samurai Shodown VI attire) *Gai Tendo (King of Fighters XI attire) *Basara (Samurai Shodown V Special attire) *Fuuma Kotaro (Neo Geo Battle Coliseum attire) *Makoto Mizoguchi (Fighter's History attire) *Orochi Chris (King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match attire) *Mr. Karate (Snk vs. Capcom: SvC Chaos attire) *Rimururu (Samurai Shodown VI attire) SNK Mid-Boss Character *Adelheid Bernstein (King of Fighters XI attire) *Ultimate/God Rugal (King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match attire w/removed mirrored effects) *Grant (Garou: Mark of the Wolves attire) *Silber (King of Fighters XI attire) SNK End Boss Character *Saiki (King of Fighters XIII attire) *Orochi (King of Fighters '97 attire; replaces Saiki if Groove setting is either EX1 or EX2) SNK DLC *May Lee (King of Fighters 2002 attire) *Lin (King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match attire) *Neo Dio (World Heroes attire) *Kain R. Heinlein (Garou: Mark of the Wolves attire) *Khushnood Butt/Marco Rodriguez (Garou: Mark of the Wolves attire) *Kisarah Westfield (Neo Geo Battle Coliseum attire) *Mr. Karate II (Buriki One attire) *Serious Mr. Karate (SvC Chaos attire) *Igniz (King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match attire) *Mudman (Neo Geo Battle Coliseum attire) *Mr. Big (Art of Fighting attire w/modified King of Fighters XI moveset) Gameplay The game will have the Grooves from the previous game with additional ones: C, VS, and S Grooves! The hubs (as shown in the April Fools leaked scan: http://scrawlfx.com/2010/04/april-fools-capcom-vs-snk-3-leaked) are in definite need of new designs (probably a fusion of CvS and CvS2?). The fighters in the scan are also in desprite need of design changing. Graphics In terms of graphically speaking, Capcom vs SNK 3 is promised to have a mixture of 2D and 3D background detail (for stage content) mixed in with the newer HD sprites, which were inspired from both the Guilty Gear and King of Fighters XII titles. The character models also have a choice of four different outlooks: "Classic" (with a drop shadow from their own titles according to attire), "Flesh" (The characters is faster with movement and blocking), "Veil" (The characters have more than one life bar, but are weak in defense and, somewhat, speed. Some characters aren't affected by this change), and "Rage" (The characters has maximum amounts of offense and defense, but lack any potential when it comes to speed). This slightly effects the graphical content in some way... Features Game Modes Like the past two titles, Capcom vs. SNK 3 will be open for Ratio, Arcade, Versus, and even Color Edit modes! Although this time, there is a Shop Mode that does only allow you (the player) to only unlock new stage arenas, gallery art, and DLC. There is also a new Mark of the Tournament mode that allows you to select one, two, three, or four characters in a team setting and duke it between either your friends, or even the CPU. This functions similarily to the "Tourney Mode" from Super Smash Bros. Brawl, although newly constructed to fit the standards of both up and coming, and veteran players. There is even an "Millennium Overdrive" mode, which lets you have free access to play Capcom vs. SNK: Millennium Fight 2000 and Capcom vs. SNK: Mark of the Millennium 2001 (Millionaire Fighting in Japan) Mode Select *Arcade Mode **Ratio **3 on 3 **All-Star (New!): You can only play as 1 character, but you can earn more GPS! *Versus Mode **Ratio **3 on 3 **4 on 4 (New!) *Tag-Team (New!) *Mark of the Tournament (New!) *Network Fighting (New!): An online mode that lets you play with other players from your country or even around the world... Before fighting, you are directed to at least 35 different lobby rooms where you can chat and challenge with friends or rivals. **Ranked **Team **Endless **Tournament *Replay Mode (Improved!) **1P **Versus **Online (New!) **Friend (New!) *GPS Shop (Improved!) **Shop **DLC (New!) **Exit *Color Edit Mode (Improved!) **Color Edit **Change Costume (New!) *Millennium Overdrive (New!): Includes both Capcom vs. SNK: Millennium Fight 2000 and Capcom vs. SNK 2: Mark of the Millennium 2001 as additional content, in their respective arcade forms! **Capcom vs. SNK: Millennium Fight 2000 **Capcom vs. SNK 2: Mark of the Millennium 2001 *Options (Improved!) **Game Settings **Sound Settings **Screen Settings **Controls (Including the EO-ism controls) **Save Settings ***Save Game ***Auto-Save (ON/OFF) **Load Settings ***Load Data ***Manual Load (ON (where you can choose the Save Data file you wish to use)/OFF (it'll load the recently used Save Data file)) **Cheat Field (a mode that lets you access different codes that grant you GPS depending on the code, or character bios... Not so interesting, huh?!) Beta Version* It will be either only available to the PlayStation Network and an early downloadable to PlayStation Plus accountants or also available to WiiWare and/or Xbox Live Arcade as Demo Versions. The '''Feedback '''feature is only available in this game, then in the Full Version, it is replaced by something else. (* = Some or few features are limited) Category:PlayStation games Category:Xbox games Category:Wii games Category:DS games